Emotions through Music
by Starstrike107
Summary: So what does this school have in store for four teens named Dawn, Paul, May and Drew? How about stress, drama, and... romance? Contestshipping one-shot with ikarishipping hints.


**A/N: Hey guys! Here's some contestshipping and hints of ikari for you because why not? I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE SONGS LISTED ON HERE!**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"May, we have to hurry," demanded a panicked blunette. The blunette started dashing towards her dorm with no signs of stopping.

May blinked several times before remembering why her friend had run off.

Tomorrow was the day of the talent show. In both May and Dawn's point of view, it was more like a death sentence, no matter whether you're in the audience or performing.

Every year, the two female friends always entered the show without any problems, but the situation was different.

Dawn and May were going to confess to their crushes by song.

"Dawn, wait for me," May called out.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Dude, we're so screwed!"

A purple haired trainer rolled his eyes and asked," Since when did you care about the talent show?"

A green eyes coordinator saw an opening and lightly teased," Ever since you fell in love with a certain blunette named Dawn."

The trainer rolled his eyes once more, but blushed.

"Oh, is that a blush I see Paul?"

"Shut up Mr. Rose"

"Actually, my name is Drew. Get it right, I don't need another May on my hands." Drew clutched Paul's hand with an iron grip and dragged him into their dorm.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Oh my Mew, May! Which song do we pick," squeaked Dawn, obviously overwhelmed by the mountain of CD's.

May's sapphire eyes widened as her gloved hands rummaged through the disorderly pile of discs.

Suddenly, Dawn smiled and held out a disc to her brunette friend." May! I found the perfect song!"

May turned to face her excited friend with a curious gaze. She took one look at the disc's title and stared at Dawn with a confused expression." But I thought you didn't like these types of songs."

Dawn shrugged and stood up. She walked to the CD player and inserted the disc on the tray. She turned to face May and declared," We're doing this no matter what. Trust me, I don't exactly favor this song, but this is a good way to vent our emotions. Besides, this is a good confession song."

The brunette hesitantly nodded her head.

Dawn cheered with delight. She pulled May onto the hot pink bed before starting the CD player.

Dramatic music started playing melodiously.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Do you know where that music is coming from?"

Paul glanced out the window and answered." Troublesome's dorm."

They listened in for a while and a wide smirk appeared on Drew's face." Magia, eh? I know which song we're singing." He handed Paul a disc and gestured him to put it in the CD player.

Paul recognized the song and wore a disgusted expression. "Drew? Why the Lugia are we singing a girl's song?"

Drew raised one eyebrow and responded," Look dude, just swallow the rest of your man pride and sing this. It's not exactly my favorite song either."

Paul rolled his onyx eyes and stood up. He walked to the gray CD player and firmly placed the disc on the black tray.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"AH! It's today," Dawn shrieked. Her dark blue eyes held anxiety and worry. Her fingernails were digging into her palms.

May, equally terrified, began to rethink her decision to enter the talent show. Her left foot started tapping against the floor and her eyes began to twitch.

Seeing her friend's horrified expression, Dawn calmed down and placed a brave hand on the brunette's shoulder with a crumbly smile. "No need to worry!"

Though May saw through the act immediately, she gave a grateful smile." Thanks Dawn!"

"Hey April."

Hearing the voice, May tensed and monotone," Mr. Rose"

Drew frowned and started an argument by saying," Airhead."

May's mind snapped before she growled," I'm not an AIRHEAD!"

They started to bicker while Dawn approached Paul with a friendly smile. "HI Paul!"

Paul only glanced at her and grunted," Troublesome."

Hearing the words come out of his mouth, Dawn's emotions erupted like a volcano. "MY NAME IS DAWN! D-A-W-N!" She would have would've lunged at him if she didn't remember they were currently at school.

May and Drew stopped their argument and stared at their best friends shouting at each other. Oddly, they found it amusing.

After about five minutes of watching the them bicker, May decided to give her ears a rest and dragged Dawn to the cafeteria.

"Why did you drag me here? I was about to win the argument," whined Dawn.

May pointed at the white sign that read,' Talent Show Here == '

Dawn chuckled sheepishly and grabbed a keyboard from the instrument table. May plucked a violin, tuning it with a satisfied smile.

As May prepared her black shoulder rest, she asked her friend," So is your voice ready?"

Dawn nodded and chirped," Yup! Now we just need to wait for a few hours!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Dawn Berlitz and May Maple will be performing next," boomed the announcer. Two peppy girls dashed onto the wooden platform with a keyboard and violin. They started playing the instruments and their voices soon joined in.

(Magia- from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Lyrics by Leeandlie.)

_**Dawn:**_

**One day the light of love, though it may seem far away**

**Will shine again in your eyes**

_**May:**_

**(Transcend and rise above)**

_**Dawn:**_

**But there's only one dream and it has ripped at the seam**

**This world will end in ruin**

_**May:**_** (And I'll lose all I love)**

_**Dawn:**_

**Swallow all your doubt, make your lust cry out**

**I will help you swallow your hesitation-you'll trust me**

'**Cause you yearn with greed, though your heart may bleed**

**Will we fade away from this world**

_**Dawn and May**_**:**

**With no hope to hold onto?**

**I remember you from a dream I thought was truth**

**You bright with magic and I blinded by my youth**

**All I wish is for your hand to hold you see**

_**May:**_

**Only your smile kills the dark in me**

_**May and Dawn:**_

**With these hands I try to hold what I cannot seize**

_**May:**_

**I'm like a rose thrown into a violent breeze**

_**Dawn and May:**_

**All my strength blown away**

**With my heart I'll stay**

**Praying for light, guiding my wish with all my might!**

The song concluded with May and Dawn bowing and walking away off stage.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After watching the girls' performance, Drew and Paul were speechless with their mouths gaping. They snapped back to reality and clutched a viola and guitar tightly.

"Drew Hayden and Paul Shinji will be going next,"boomed the announcer once again.

The two boys swiftly dashed to the platform and began performing.

(And I'm Home- Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Lyrics by Ambiguousrocket)

_**Drew:**_

**With two hearts rusting together, in a world with no sound**

**What do you see?**

_**Paul:**_

**I'm searching for the face who will say," See you tomorrow."**

**I'll just be doing it over and over again**

_**Paul and Drew:**_

**If you would only notice that right there was a figure from behind crying all on its own**

**It was a rough place and a lonely one**

**But we joined our hands**

**No matter how many times you feel that way**

**There will always be warmth here**

**Even if it was a mistake, I don't care**

**I'll always be by your side**

**With the sound of tears, and the looks of a sigh**

**I'm sure this is where we are now**

**A jestful everyday life**

**I want to see it, I want to see it**

**That future**

Drew and Paul concluded their song and quickly went inside the instrument room.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"WHO DID YOU BASE THAT SONG ON," shrieked a school newspaper member.

May and Dawn's blue eyes widened before they frantically dashed away from the horde of school reporters.

May, being faster, snatched Dawn's wrist and hurled herself into the instruments room.

They closed the door window blinds curled up under a table in the far corner. The two females hugged their knees and sighed.

"May? Dawn?"

Dawn and May shared a look of horror before moving from under the table. Sapphire clashed with emerald while midnight blue met onyx.

Both being jumpy, the two girls squeaked in surprise and leaped back, bumping into each other. They lied as a twisted pile on the black carpet.

The other boys laughed. 'We should have known that you guys would have come to the great Drew and Paul for instrument tutoring," boasted Drew, flicking his hair. Paul rolled his eyes a asked gruffly," What are you two doing here, Troublesome?"

Dawn faced him and monotones," Reporters. Enough said." May nodded in agreement.

"Never thought you would have even one remote fan, June. After all, you have no talents, "said Drew, smirking. Paul shot him a dirty look. He shook his head and mouthed," Too far man."

The other three watched as May's expression switched from angry to sad to defeat. Surprisingly, she replied," Yeah, I know. You don't need to keep reminding me about it."

The other three watched in shock as May turned away and walked out of the room, immediately repelling the reporters with a death glare never seen before.

Drew stared after May with a look of shock, guilt, and sadness mixed into one.

Paul and Dawn assessed the situation and came to a conclusion quickly.

Dawn grinned evilly and pushed Drew towards the doorway." Go after her lover boy! It's so obvious that you two love each other," commanded the smirking blunette.

Drew blushed, but hurried after May's track.

Paul stared at Dawn with an amused gaze. " How did you find out that Mr. Rose and Miss Hayden over there love each other so quickly?"

Dawn shrugged and replied," It was so obvious that Ash could have seen it. They always argued at every minute of the day, but remained friends.

Paul nodded and stayed silent, allowing Dawn some time to realize what she implied.

Dawn turned as red as a tamato berry and stuttered," N-No, I didn't m-mean it like that!"

Paul smirked and patted Dawn gently on the head. Dawn gave him a confused look and said," You are really out of character you know."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"May!" Drew sprinted around the white corridors, searching for the brunette.

He leaned against the cement wall to catch his breath, but heard a faint crying. He listened closely and recognized the crying as May's. Drew dashed towards the nearest door and found May hugging her knees and sobbing with her back turned to the door. He crawled next to her and put an arm around her/

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said," mumbled Drew.

May turned her head to face him with her head tilted slightly. Her cheeks were bright red and shiny from tears. They met each other's eyes and shared a moment of silence.

Drew broke the silence by asking," Are you alright?"

Once May saw the sincerity in his eyes, she chuckled and answered," Of course I am grasshead, but wait…. If that wasn't really what you meant, then what did you mean to say?"

Drew stared at the ground nervously and countered," Well… What do you think about me?"

May smiled and walked to a violin. "I'll just show you." She began performing a song with emotion.

(Crossing Field- Sword Art Online. Lyrics by Amanda Lee)

She concluded the song by smiling toothlessly and placing the conveniently placed violin back to its original spot on the wooden table.

Mat took her spot on the floor next to Drew and said," Your turn."

Drew faced her and whispered," I'll just show you too."

Though May had expected many things, she didn't expect Drew to cup her cheek and kiss her. As red as a cherry, she kissed back. They both closed their eyes.

"Hey guys, did you," Dawn started, but stopped when she saw her best friend kissing her crush. She sneakily pulled out a camera and snapped a photo without flash. She closed the wooden door silently and turned to the reporter.

"I take it you have the photo," the reporter said.

Dawn nodded and smirked while showing her the picture.

They both giggled and thought one thing and one thing only.

'This is _so_ going on the cover of the school's newspaper.'


End file.
